wagnerthewalrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Wagner in Numberland
Wagner in Numberland is the 4th episode of Wagner the Walrus, Season 2. It is a Wagner the Walrus and Numberblocks crossover. Plot Wagner goes to Numberland in a very big search to find all the polar bears. He asks Numberblock 1 but she tells him Numberblock 2 can help him. So he asks 2 but he's practicing for the big dance number, 20. He asks 3 but she tells him to look behind 4's house. 4, 9 and 16 are playing Square Feud as Wagner comes in. He then asks 5, but she doesn't see them. Meanwhile in the Arctic, the polar bears sing karaoke to the song everyone sang in the episode "Wagner’s Polar Bear Song" Back in Numberland, Wagner asks 6. He has a very rough day finding the polar bears. Suddenly, Wagner found all the polar bears. All the Numberblocks and the entire Arctic Gang sing the Wagner the Walrus and Numberblocks Theme Song Mashup on stage. Characters * Wagner * Finley * Danube * Willy * Nunolk * Berg * Meika * Fuzzy * Snowball * Doris * Hannah * Olivia * Tatum * One * Two * Three * Four * Five * Six * Seven * Eight * Nine * Ten * Eleven * Twelve * Thirteen * Fourteen * Fifteen * Sixteen * Seventeen * Eighteen * Nineteen * Twenty * Twenty-One * Twenty-Two * Twenty-Five * Thirty * Forty * Fifty * Sixty * Seventy * Eighty * Ninety * One Hundred Songs * One Wonderful World * Six Green Bottles * Who Knows About the 5 Polar Bears * Wagner the Walrus and Numberblocks Theme Song Mashup Trivia *This is the first Wagner the Walrus crossover. *This is the first time another theme song plays after the Wagner the Walrus theme song. (Numberblocks) *Like Wagner Feud, Square Feud is a parody of Family Feud. *This is the second appearance of Numberblock 1 in Wagner the Walrus. The first being Balancing See-saw *Professor van Duke is absent in this episode. *This is the third episode to include characters from another show. (Numberblocks). The first being Two’s A Crowd but with characters from Caillou and the second being Balancing See-saw *This is the third time someone performs on a stage. The first being Brazilian Musical, the second being Wagner’s Polar Bear Song. *During the stage scene, Willy is on a pond. *This episode mostly takes place in Numberland. *Because of them playing Square Feud, Four, Nine, Sixteen, Twenty-Five and One Hundred stay in their square forms the entire episode. *This is the first episode to have someone sing a song from previous episodes. In this episode, the polar bears sing karaoke to Who Knows About the 5 Polar Bears from Wagner’s Polar Bear Song * Griffin is absent in this episode. Category:Episodes with a song Category:Episodes without Professor van Duke Category:Season 2 Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes without Griffin Category:Episodes with One Category:Episodes with Two Category:Episodes with Three Category:Episodes with Four Category:Episodes with Five Category:Episodes with Six Category:Specials